Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-15562896-20130223185756/@comment-62.1.237.36-20130302031347
Hello, user 62.1.237.36 here. I am really amused when logical fallacies are being tossed here and there, along with personal insults ("go f*** youself" / "he's braindead" etc). I study logical fallacies for more than 3 decades -I'm really old by ANY gamer's standards- and sadly, I have come to the conclusion that the noob-friendlier the game, the worse its community is. League of Legends is, at it's core, a free game readily available to everyone and his grandmother, largely advertised, extremely popular, with 30+ millions of player account. Sure, you can donate moneys to Riot in order to show them your appreciation for their efforts, something that I enjoy doing and which you ALSO should -and in return you'll unlock your favourite colour of MissFortune/Caitlyn hat and favourite flavour of boobs- however, the game remains at heart a free game with an absurdly gigantic player database, largely comprised of utterly and completely unskilled trolls. We dedicated players see this EVERY DAY. There is not ONE normal game, not ONE exception, in which there are not scrubbie trolls ruinning the experience for everyone EXCEPT the ones who play for different reasons -like me- and thus, do not really care. Decades of gaming make one untrollable, you see. It is a fact that certain popular champions are the first choice of trolls. These champions are very specific, and are officially tagged as "supports" by Riot. As Riot makes the game, they really know better than you as who is a Support Champion and who is not, since they design the game's champions with strict purity of purpose and very specific ideas as to what this champion's primary role is going to be in the game. "Lux has ridiculous damage" is a obviously a comment by a player that selects Lux in solo que normals. On the other hand, ALL my premades (we are 16 friends total) cringe when they see an instant-lock solo que Lux saying "mid" in their solo que practice normals, because they know that player will be a major loser, from their thousands upon thousands of plays online. "teemo....don't get me started. he's supposed to kite to low hp, then kill. he is pretty bad without farm" - the solo que Teemo PLAYER, however, is 99% certain to AFK, feed almost-to-certainly intentionally, NEVER place mushrooms in meaningful places, NEVER blind in teamfights as a helper/companion to the carry, will almost always cry "KS!" and steal the kills and the farm from the carries. To insta-lock and play Teemo in solo ques, demand "mid" and cry "KS!" is the norm. "Nid is a boss top laner" - if this is not a solo que normal game, that is. If this IS a solo que normal game, then "Nid" is a troll who stacks AP exclusivelly, throws an unreliable slow skill-shot, feeds everyone and their grandmother and cries "Y NO HELP!!!" (dude, you ARE the help - you are the Support Pusher with a heal spell and traps) and "Y KS!!!" when Graves or KogMaw or Tristana ultis the enemies to secure the kill their nida oh so unskillfully cannot achieve due to never trapping, never juking in bushes and most importantly, NEVER ganking lanes ("hey! I'm boss top laner!!! Why gank! I carry the team!!"). No, you are not. In conclusion, to those who make futile attempts to insult me, along with futile attempts to defend their favourite boobs and squirrels -as if digital cartoons need to be defended- I have nothing more to say other than LOL GUYS :D YOU ARE KIDS >:D